Just Breathe
by robotsandblankets
Summary: Everything is not what it seems in Swellview, a kidnapper is running amok while Henry faces some challenging trials in his life. The boy most overcome what is inside to deal with major life changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My mind's racing. It's been like this since I got into my car this morning. Matter of fact, I've been having spells like this for weeks. My heart begins to race, the hair on my skin stand straight up, and I begin to wonder why my body is scared. I end up scaring myself more each time with every bad scenario running through my mind. Charlotte getting kidnapped, Jasper getting in harms way, my parents being used against me, someone finding out my identity, I could go on for hours.

I look up, recalling where I am now. I'm in the beginning hallway of the school at my locker.

Some kids entering the school stare at me, a few giggle, and others talking to their friends. I hate having this dumb locker. Holy shit, I don't need this too. Quickly I spin around to my locker, and close my eyes. My fingers spread out on the locker and begin to tap rhythmically. Soon my breathing slows but everyone in the hall is too loud.

"Josh told me he liked me last night!" A girl I know of as Katie Longbottom says to her friend as they walk by.

"I cannot fail another chemistry test." It was a hushed quick whisper.

The tapping gets faster as I squeeze my eyes shut. Why couldn't everyone be quiet?! This is a hallway, my god. My forehead falls against the cold metal. I thought if my breathing was normal my head and heart would stop racing. I feel as if I'm preparing for a slap on the back. Two half breaths escape me, all the muscles in my back curl around like knots. I feel like I'm dying.

A soft hand lands on my shoulder, "Hen, what's going on?"

_ Charlotte_. I pry my eyes open to look at her. Focus on her, she makes me feel good and safe. All of her shines up at me and I cannot concentrate on a thing. Another breath heaves out.

Charlotte takes my shoulders and pulls me close to her. Her sweet perfume fills my senses, I see flowers and waterfalls. "Henry, keep your eyes on me. What am I wearing? Say five things out loud for me."

"Ear rings," I whisper. How dumb do I have to get that I can't speak? I shut my eyes.

"No, open," Charlotte whispers, and so I do. "What am I wearing?"

"Ear rings,"

She nods, wanting more. Her wide brown eyes search over my face, and I feel self conscious.

"Jean jacket, red boots,"

Charlotte smiles and squeezes my arms. My shoulder relax first, and a shake runs through my body. "Bracelet, and lipstick,"

A moment passes and I feel my back straighten, I breathe out softly all while keeping eye contact with her. Is it true if you stare long enough at someone you fall in love? Her purple lips grin up at me.

Her hand pats my chest, "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Just scared myself there. Thank you, Charlotte."

"No need to, Henry. We can swing by the nurse before class if you want."

Looking around, we're the only ones in the hallway. "How long was I standing here?" I ask.

"I don't know. But I've been with you for seven minutes."

My body feels so drained and heavy. It takes all my will and strength to open the locker and gather my book and binder. Charlotte patiently waits for me. I can feel her eyes on my back, probably wondering why this is the third time she's seen me like this. I give her a little smile, and we head to the nurse's office before Intro to Business.

I'm ashamed of breaking here. I'm ashamed every time, but when its out in the open like this I can't help but feel hopeless. Ever since the first attack, I've been terrified of someone asking me about it, because I wouldn't where to start, and I feel bad for the feelings I have.

* * *

Jasper, Charlotte, and I sat at our usual spot in the right corner of the cafeteria. It's four hours later and I'm just starting to feel better. My brain feels full, and wishy-washy. I still need a nap though. My eyes were closed most of my last period. This was a mistake coming to school. I should've stayed home.

"You gotta tell Ray I won't be at Junk'n'Stuf until six." Jasper says stirring around his lunch served soup.

"And why can't you?" Charlotte hadn't been in the same room as Jasper for more than ten minutes and she already sounds angry.

"I get the feeling Ray doesn't like me that much."

"Ha," Charlotte covers her mouth and shakes with laughter.

I laugh a bit, shaking my head. "Ray doesn't like most people. Don't take it harshly."

Jasper shifts in his seat. "Whatever. I don't care about that. Will you tell him, man?"

"Sure, man." I nod; it's not too much to do. Maybe I should wait a bit before going in and re-cooperate before patrol tonight. I yawn.

"You feeling tired, man." Charlotte says. Her hand reaches across the table and pokes mine. I want to grab her hand to try and ground myself right now.

I glance at her, not willing to make eye contact. "I'm good."

I feel like shit. I want to explain why I've been walking like a zombie most days. But I can't let it out; it hurts too much. I can't lay it all out; I'll feel naked. My best friends shouldn't be burdened by my darkest thoughts and emotions.

* * *

Entering my house, I drop my keys, jacket, and books on the land before the the stairs. After washing my face and neck and changing back into pajamas, I make a huddle in the corner of the couch. The house is cold and quiet today. Piper has cheer-leading practice now, so she's gone until six. Our parents have after work classes they take together which has left me alone most days lately. I like it because I can leave all the lights off.

I close my eyes letting the hum of the house and air conditioning take over my ears. Warmth envelopes my body; slowly I work in sections, releasing tension in my calves, back, neck, and jaw. The couch molds around me as I sink lower into the fabric and cushions. The quiet lulls me to sleep.

* * *

_ Charlotte and I are standing in the carpeted room of a party. The walls are covered in carved wood framed photographs of animals in Victorian clothing. Red and brown furniture were positioned everywhere as well. I don't know whose house this is; must be somebody from school, someone Charlotte knows. A few faces in the crowd seem recognizable but everything far away is blurry. When did that happen?_

_ "Char, where are we?" I ask reaching for her arm._

_ She giggles at me like we're playing a joke. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Whose house-Never-mind," I run my hands through my hair, feeling my heart start to speed up. I look down at Charlotte, and take a deep breath. "So how are you doing?"_

_ "I'm good." Charlotte's brown eyes shine up at me as she smiles. She takes my hand and runs her thumb across the back of it. "You look handsome tonight."_

_ "Wh-what?" Her shoulder presses against my chest, and I feel flushed. I swear she'll kill me._

_ Metal hits wood and I swing Charlotte behind me as I look for the source of the noise. At the top of the wall above a bookshelf, a big circle latch opened. Water starts pouring out of it._

_ "Henry, what are you doing? What's wrong?" She holds my arm looking at me strange._

_ "Do you not see that water?!" I point to what is practically a waterfall._

_ From the size of the room, it's not going to be long before the water drowns us. Panic kicks up in my body._

_ "Charlotte, we gotta get out of here."_

_ "Okay, if you wanna leave that's okay," She smiles and grabs my hand._

_ But my feet won't move! I look down and see cinder blocks in the place of my feet. "What?"_

_ By this time the water has gotten to our waists, I look back and see that water is projecting out farther and faster._

_ "Charlotte, please, the water! Don't you see it!"_

_ "It's okay." She squeezes the sides of my arms three times. "There's no water."_

_ "Char-" The water covers my mouth, forcing it down my throat and nose. My arms flail around trying to move towards the door. Looking around I see no one is freaking out about the water in the room. Everyone is looking at us, at me like I'm crazy._

_ "Henry, breathe! You're fine." Charlotte looks terrified._

_ I want to cough and scream but nothing is happening. My body convulses and Charlotte grabs hold of me. Her body shakes against mine. She looks at me and I think she's crying. Her fingers poking me in the arm._

* * *

I feel someone poking me, and I notice light in the room. "Henry, don't you have work today? Are you going?" Piper asks above me.

What did I just dream? I cough a few times making sure no water came out. Peering up at her

I yawn and nod. Then it hits me. "Piper, what is it?"

"6:42, I just got home." She says from the kitchen counter.

I snatch my phone from the coffee table. Damn it, Charlotte called three times, Jasper texted four, and Ray called five times. Shit, shit. Quickly I grab my keys off the floor and bolt outside. I could still feel the sleep in my eyes and head as I mentally yelled at myself for this. Pulling out of my driveway, I realize I hadn't even told Ray about Jasper being late. Why can't I do anything right?

"Henry, you're so stupid." I whisper gripping the steering wheel to control my anger.

* * *

Jasper was covering the main floor when I walk in. "Man, I'm so sorry for not telling Ray. I fell-"

"Charlotte covered it." He says with a smile.

I sigh, letting my shoulders relax. There's Charlotte again, saving my ass. "Alright, then I guess I'm not too late for patrol."

I look down at my watch and wince. It's 7:15 now. Ray might yell when I get to the Man Cave. I know he doesn't really mean anything by it, but sometimes the yelling and arguing gets to me. My palms start to sweat.

"When do you think I'll be able to go on patrol?" Jasper was looking down at a laptop, probably trying to work on our English paper. He said he always made better grades when he did his homework at work.

"I don't think that's in your job description, bro."

"What do you mean?"

I shake my head, already a headache was edging on. My hands cover my eyes. "I'm not arguing over this today."

Even if every inch of my body knows it's rude, I walk out of the room and to the elevator. Already exhausted, I stand in the elevator and let the doors shut. I close my eyes and lean on the wall. Maybe I could shut it off and stand in here forever. Live in here until I die so I don't have to do anything ever again. In about ten minutes, Ray is going to want to leave for patrol. We're going to be driving and walking around the known edgier part of town where a couple muggings have been happening recently. Sometimes I wonder how bad it'd be if I froze. Since first having these panic attacks, we haven't had to deal with any horrible particular idiot so I honestly wouldn't know how I'd act. Slowly I pull my arms around myself and take deep breath trying to pull myself together. I could be fine; I could die. I take another deep breath and press the elevator button.

Charlotte turns around when the door opens. She gives me a pretty smile. "Hey Hen,"

"Hey," It's breathless but I'm used to that around her. A small smile forms on my face, and I move closer to her. I lean against the desk she's sitting at. "Sorry, for unexpectedly bailing on the first little bit of work. I took an unexpected nap."

"No problem, I'm glad you got to rest a bit. You're uh...thing seemed to drain you this morning." She avoids eye contact.

"I...yeah," Maybe I should explain myself to her.

Charlotte looks at me opening her mouth to speak when Schwoz walks in. He doesn't say anything, to occupied with her new invention. But I stare back at Charlotte trying to plead with her wordlessly not to speak about this in front of him. She held an intense gaze, searching for something in me.

"Are you okay?" Her words were a soft whisper meant for us two. She moves to face me fully and leans in to my bubble.

I whisper back. "I'm fine."

A speck of anger flashes across her eyes then she says lowly. "Please, Henry, you can tell me anything."

My throat closes and I feel evil for making her worry. I turn from her concerned piercing eyes and push myself off the desk to get away from them. My chest tightens and my face gets hot indicating that I want to cry.

"Hey, kid, you ready to head out?" Ray walks in from the left room.

Already walking to the tubes, "Yeah, let's get out of here." I pop the gum into my mouth.

After transforming, Ray snaps at me for being late. It wasn't as vicious as I imagined but I still felt shame of letting him down.

"Leave him alone, Ray!" Charlotte's voice was quick and stern. She stood by the couch with her arms crossed; her little hands were squeezing her arms in frustration.

"Char," I say in a warning tone.

Missing the tone of the room, Ray points his finger at Charlotte. "Do you want to get in a fight, little woman?"

"No, she doesn't. Let's go." With a shaking voice and hands, I push Ray underneath his tube.

As we go up I see Charlotte begin to pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray and I were getting snacks when Charlotte called about a burglary in progress. Completely ready for action, Ray drops everything and runs to the car. He had to come back and pull me out. Time seemed to fly by as Ray drove wordlessly. I knew he was glancing at me, but I was concentrating on not vomiting from the swirling street lights dancing on the windows.

"So," My hands clench the red fabric of my pants. I think I'm stress sweating. "What's the game plan?"

Ray raises an eyebrow at me suspiciously. "What we usually do,"

"Right, right," I nod. My god I want to throw myself from the car. Closing my eyes I do a brain search of all the fight moves I've ever learned but I couldn't even come up with how to jump.

Charlotte's voice suddenly comes across the radio causing me to jump out of my seat. "Are you guys almost there?"

"No, but Kid almost pooped his pants just now." Ray laughs while turning right at the traffic light. I punch his shoulder making him laugh harder.

Charlotte's laugh runs through the car's speakers sending a shiver down my spine. I grip on to the door handle and try to ground myself.

"Well just hurry up so we can go home. I'm tired."

"Okay, over and out, Little Deer." I say loud enough so she could hear me.

"That is not my code name!" Charlotte leaves the channel with a click.

I smile and turn the radio down. Around the time we installed the radio, Ray and Shwoz said we needed code names. They argued about which one would get the name Daddy. Ultimately, no one got it since we decided the name was a bit much.

Ray ended up with Koala. Shwoz is Caliente. Charlotte gave Jasper the name Hobbit. Jasper said I am Bigoof; honestly, no idea where he got that. Then I code named Charlotte Little Deer. She opposed greatly, saying the name was demeaning to her height, and work inappropriate. Thankfully, the guys insisted she keep it.

"Oh, there he is!" Ray parallel parks adjacent to an apartment building and gets out. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before following.

Slowly, I shut the door, scoping out if this robber had nearby help. The street was free of traffic; there's just a few parked cars. I jog to catch up with Ray. "No one's around, I think."

Ray stops walking and puts an arm out to stop me. I look up at him but he's staring at the blue and white apartment building. A man, about Ray's height, in dark clothing was making his way up the building's fire escape. Is this guy hitting multiple places?

"He went in on the fourth floor, left corner apartment from the front." I say watching it happen, thankful for the moon and streetlights.

Ray looks at me and smiles. "Good, kid. Now you take the elevator, and I'll take the fire escape. Make sure he doesn't leave the apartment, and keep any residents safe."

I nod reluctantly, holding out a fist. "Let's go,"

He bumps my fist then takes off to the side of the building.

Going into the lobby, the desk clerk gasps, and hits the desk. "Kid Danger, what are you doing here?"

"A criminal scaled your building and is currently stealing stuff. Please, try to let the residents know this place is on lock down until further notice." My words were rushed since I was terrified of forgetting them.

The guy seems frazzled but he does as told. I always love it when people are cooperative. Hurriedly I get to the closest elevator and press '4'.

I pace the little box, pulling at my hair, and pretending I knew what I'm doing. The doors open and close once before I get the courage to step out. From the hallway, I can hear screaming from apartment 413. Busting through the door, I see a lady in a blue robe trying her best to cover herself and screaming. She lets out an exhausted sigh of relief when she sees me.

"Oh, Kid Danger," She runs over and points down the apartment's hall. "Captain Man ran him back there."

"Okay, thanks." I nod and go to leave.

She grabs my arm. "My kids are back there."

Her wide teary eyes make me stop and grab her hand. "I understand. Please, go into the hallway for your safety."

I see it in her eyes when she glances to the hallway that she doesn't want to leave. But she does. As soon as the front door shuts, I hear Ray yell and some furniture breaking. Based on the noises, he and the robber are in the master bedroom. Searching for the kids, I open every door in the hall until I find two crying little girls huddled in the corner of the bathroom.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I whisper crouching next to them.

The younger of the two wails and throws herself on to me in a hug. "Kid Danger, there's a bad man in the house."

I pat her back and try to sooth her. "Sweetie, it's okay. Let's get out of here, okay?" I stand up with her in my arms. Holding my hand out, I look towards the older kid. "Come on,"

"Where's my mom?" She stood her ground but her voice was shaking.

"In the hallway," I explain. "Now when we walk through I need you to be very quiet, no matter what you hear. Okay?"

I make sure both of the girls understand before we leave the room. In the living room, a big bang runs through the apartment. The little girl in my arms squeaks while basically cutting off my breathing. When I open the door, the mom cries, and the older girl runs to hug her legs. I hand off the little one, feeling good that I could get them away from everything. I turn to go back into the apartment but I'm pulled away.

"Where's my son, Brady?" The mother's eyes are wide and fiery now.

"Huh?" My chest sinks to my knees.

"Did you not see him?!" She starts walking towards the door.

"No, no, I can't let you go in." Putting my hand on her shoulder, I pull her towards the elevators. My god, there's another kid. I didn't see another kid! "Please, just wait here."

A few tears escape her eyes as she holds on tight to her youngest. "Please, he's my baby."

I can feel my face getting hot and my hands getting sweaty. Willing myself to be strong, I suck back tears for the mother and go back in. Without a second thought I head to the master bedroom and open the door.

"Come on, man, this is all for some jewelry and a watch?" Ray stood with his back to me. His hands were up in a surrendering pose. He glances back when I close the door.

The robber was standing near the open window with the young boy, no more than twelve, in a headlock. "I'm not stupid." The man laughs.

"No one called you stupid." Ray takes a tentative step forward. He holds his hand out. "Now, hand me the child."

The little boy is crying terribly. "Captain-"

The man tights his arm around the kid's neck. "Shut up!"

"What are we supposed to do?" I whisper to Ray.

He doesn't say anything. His wide eyes are on the boy. "Man, please, he's just a kid."

"Precisely," He says with a smile. With a simple shove, he pushes the boy out of the window.

"No!" I run, reaching for the man. He jumps out before a hand lands on him.

Looking out the window, I don't see any blood or mutilated bodies. Instead I see the boy and the man on top of a white van. "Captain Man, they're getting away!"

He looks out the window to just to see the van take off. "How does that happen?!" He yells turning around to pace the room.

"There must of been a plush top to the vehicle."

"It was a rhetorical question, Kid!" Ray storms out of the room.

I follow him to the elevator. Angry fumes are sparking off Ray as we walk in to the lobby. The mother and her children come up to us. Ray carefully tells her what happens. As he does, I go to the clerk and ask him to phone the police. I hear the mother begin to cry hysterically. Soon the police arrive to take over the scene. When we walk outside a small group of fans scream, asking for Ray to sign papers and talk to them. Typically, he'll stop by but he pushes pass to the car. Inside the compact space, my chest feels tight. The boy's crying face replaying in my head. I let it fall in my hands as I try to control myself. My eyes close.

"What are we supposed to do?" I couldn't bring myself to look at Ray.

"Leave it to the police," The car roars to life and we leave the scene.

I laugh bitterly. "What? That's basically asking a baby to help! My god!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" The car swerves to the left.

I jump at his voice and curl in towards my legs. My hands start to shake. "Ray, it's my fault."

"No, kid," Ray takes a big breath. "It's nobody's fault except for that messed up guy's."

I shake my head. "No, no," I hear the car turn off.

"Henry, I know it's difficult seeing that. I hate we can't do more for the boy."

I feel him put a hand on my back and pat. My head pounds as I try to force my breathing to be normal, I can't show Ray this, not now. A cough breaks through my lips and I shake.

"Hey," Ray puts his hand on my chest and pushes me up. "Breathe, kid, you're safe."

I shake my head as I gasp for breath. "Ray-"

"Shh, concentrate on you for a second."

My eyes shift to his, I want to punch myself when I see the concern and fear. Henry, why does it have to be about you? A freakin' kid just got kidnapped and you're having a panic attack. You should be helping! I push against the seat and breathe through my nose, letting my shoulders fall. After a couple times repeating that I loose the tension I had in my legs.

"Are you okay?" His voice is soft like he is talking to one of the victims of a crime.

"I'm _fine_. You can stop touching me." I move closer to the door.

Ray sits back in his seat. I can feel his eyes on me. "Henry, if you need to talk about something you can talk to me,"

"I don't have anything to talk about to you." I say through gritted teeth.

"I said if,"

* * *

I wonder what the police are doing for the kid. Are they any closer to bringing him home? Usually kidnapped children are dead within the first twenty four hours. I glance at the clock, it's been twenty hours. My breath lodges in my throat and a couple tears come to my eyes.

"Hey, will you call Mom? Ask her if she's eating dinner with us." Piper hops in to the kitchen.

I wipe my eyes and start chopping the vegetables again. "Okay, then you mess with the noodles."

Piper complies and takes the noodles from the stove to the sink. I grab my phone and flip it around to phone Mom. A few rings later she picks up but doesn't say anything.

"Mom," My phone is squeezed between my ear and shoulder while I try to continue to chop. "Mom, when are you getting home?"

Mom doesn't say anything again. I hear muffled voices and rock music. Keeping the phone on, I distribute onions, potatoes, peas, and carrots in to the boiling pot of broth. Piper is still standing near the sink.

"Piper, bring the noodles. Mom, are you coming for dinner?" I yell into the phone.

"No, not tonight, sweetheart." She giggles, and says, "Oh, stop."

I grimace and end the call. "So," I toss the phone on the counter. "To no one's surprise, Mom's not showing for dinner. Now give me the noodles."

I keep an eye on the boiling broth, reaching backward. When I hear drops of water, I turn to look back. The sink was over flowing and Piper was staring out the window.

"Piper!"

"What?"

Before she can look back, I reach over her and turn the faucet off. I unclog the drain as well.

"I'm sorry-Sorry, I'll clean that." She grabs a towel and starts to soak up the water. Her hand moves fast around the floor.

"Piper," I say trying to get her attention. My voice falls without a response. Taking a deep breath, I bend down in front of her. "What's got you frazzled?"

Piper huffs and plants herself back on to her calves. "Do you think Mom and Dad are getting a divorce?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Wh...What made you think that?"

"I heard Mom on the phone talking real flirty with someone that wasn't Dad." Piper twists her hands together. "Should I tell Dad? I don't want him to be blindsided."

Picking the noodles up from the sink, I race back and forth trying to come up with what to do. No doubt Dad should know. It was just difficult to adjust to the thought of my Mom as a cheater. I hand off the spoon to Piper to let her spoon the noodles in.

I lean on the island. "We should talk to Dad."

Piper nods. "Whenever I'm on the phone with her, she seems so distant. I don't remember the last time she had dinner with us."

Come to think of it, I didn't either. My mind racks through memories of Mom. I shake my head, steadily getting angrier. "The food tastes just as good when she's here. We...we don't need her around."

"You don't mean that." Piper shakes her head and walks away to get Dad from the backyard.

"I do." My voice is quiet. I'm pretty sure she doesn't hear as she leaves the house.

Alone my breathing begins to pick up and get heavy. My Mom's a lying cheater. I lie to my whole family. Am I actually as mean and bad as her?

* * *

After dinner, I had to get out of the house. The air inside it feels dirty and hot. Needing to shake whatever I'm feeling off, I walk instead of driving to Junk'N'Stuff. I'm angry at myself, my mom, and that stupid psycho. Flashes of the kid falling through the window split my brain in half as I try to keep myself steady. But that's what I've been trying to do all day. I didn't go to school because I couldn't stand the thought of sitting in the classroom knowing what I saw.

When I get to the Man Cave I see Charlotte sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. She smiles when she sees me. Her presence lifts something inside away and I wish I had gone to school today.

"Hey, missed you at school today," She says.

I sit beside her and relax against the cushions, blushing slightly. "Yeah, did anything exciting happen?"

"As if," She shrugs, looking at me all over, and sighs. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." I look down at my hands and twiddle my thumbs. It's quiet for a while before she speaks again.

"How are you feeling about last night?"

I suck in a breath and squeeze my hands together. How do I feel? Terrible, stupid, guilty.

"It's not your fault." She whispers to me.

I bolt up and walk away from the couch. Shaking my head I want to scream at her, and tell her she wasn't there, that she doesn't know. I wrap my arms around myself and puff out some breaths.

"Henry, it's okay. Turn around," Her hand lands on my shoulder.

I push it off and walk further away. "Stop treating me like a baby, Charlotte!"

"I'm not treating you like a baby, Henry. I'm simply caring about you. I would hope that if you saw Jasper or me falling the way you are right now you would do something." Her voice is steady and even. The clicks of her boots come closer.

I run my hand through my hair and keep my back to her. The buzzing in my head wouldn't stop, I couldn't even bring one thought to the surface. Holding my head in my hands, I say, "Leave me alone, Charlotte. I don't want to talk."

"Henry, pl-"

I spin around and try to push my anger into every word. "Don't you get I don't want you around. Go!"

Charlotte bites her bottom lip and grabs my hand. My instinct is to grab her other hand and ask what to do, but I want her to know she isn't entitled to everything, every feeling in my life. I shove Charlotte and her hand away. An empty feeling sinks low in my abdomen when she falls. A moment passes and she looks up at me completely shocked. I believe she's going to let me have it when she opens her mouth but she stands and walks to the elevator. Before I can say a word, she's gone.

Holy shit, I keep screwing everything up! I reach up and smack myself in the head, shocking myself at doing so. Charlotte's not going to talk to me again. She's going to release I'm a monster like my Mom and leave. I can't believe I tried to hurt her. Without even waiting a moment more, I dash to the tubes.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think! Thank you for reading. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

I run around the side of Junk'n'Stuff to the sidewalk. With just the help of street lamps, I can see someone small walking a few feet away. My heart thumps hard against my chest. Is she even willing to talk to me?

"Charlotte," My voice cracks, and I see tears spring into my eyes. "Charlotte, please, wait."

She stops walking and turns around. Her arms are crossed, and I can see fresh tears on her face. I dig my fingernails in my palm deep. Ashamed I made her cry, I let my head drop.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I...I didn't want to hurt you. My..." There's no real excuse for putting my hands on her. "There's stuff inside that I..." I shake my head and run a hand over my face, that when I realize it's wet. Great, Henry, you emotional loser. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Char. I'm sorry I pushed you."

I look up and watch her take a couple steps to me. Her eyes shine like pretty lights under the lamps.

"You didn't scare me, Henry." Her hands wring together for a moment before she lets them fall by her side. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know," I whisper, falling to the sidewalk. I scoot to sit on the edge.

"And I wish you'd let me help," She joins me on the curb.

I glance at her. She's close, so close her orange blossom shampoo finds it's way up my nose. You'd never know this without being up in her business, but Charlotte's eyes hold the most precious shade of amber in them. Flecks of the colors shoot from the iris, falling into a dark brown that reminds me of old movies and rainy Sundays. Suddenly I feel dizzy. A shaking breath escapes me, "I don't understand how you can help, Char. It's too much for me. So why wouldn't it be too much for you? Does that make me stupid-"

"Stop," She reaches her hand out to put on my shoulder but stops.

My stomach drops knowing she'll never touch me again without wondering if I'll push her away. Without a second thought, I grab her hand with both of mine. "Please, you don't have to second guess yourself around me. I don't want this to change us."

Charlotte's hand tightens around mine. "Henry," She says in the softest tone I've heard from her, almost like pretty bells. Wait-

"What are you guys doing?" Jasper asks.

Whipping my head back, I see him standing in the doorway of Junk'n'Stuf. He has a goofy smile on his face. I think he knows.

"We were just talking." Charlotte stands, pulling me with her. "Has Ray gotten back yet?" She asks walking past him into the store.

I dust my pants off, trying to ignore Jasper's questioning eyes. When I look up I see his eyes haven't left me.

"No, but he left a message downstairs."

"I'll go see what he wants then." Charlotte moves and dodges her way through to the back.

Jasper watches her leave as he makes his way back to the register. When we hear the elevator 'ding', his eyebrows raise into his hair and his mouth forms an 'o'.

"No," I point a finger at him, running to the counter. "Shut your mouth!"

"You were kissing her!" His goofy smile hasn't left his face.

"No!" My god, I'm dealing with a child. "We were legit talking."

"While sitting all cutesy on the sidewalk, oh, please!" He smacks his hand down on the counter. "You have all the material, and you do nothing!"

He wasn't wrong. My cheeks heat up. "She's not going to like me like that." I say poking the lucky cat on display

A hint of a voice tells me "Of course, she likes you, look at you!" while a monster yells "Why would she like a stupid, ugly boy?" See why would she be with me if I can't even decide what I think of myself. People always talk about how you have to love yourself before someone else can. Or maybe its love yourself so no one has to?

"Is this what its like for the side character in the movies?" Jasper gives an exaggerated sigh and lays over the counter top. "Just watching two lovers not love each other,"

"You're making me uncomfortable, man." I let out a nervous laugh. The heat from my cheeks moves to the back of neck, I reach up and scratch the area.

Jasper rolls his eyes, pushing himself to his feet. Before he can speak and embarrass me again, the store's door opens bringing in a girl and what seemed to be her parents. I recognize the girl as being Elena Gilbert, an eighth grader from school. Maybe one of Piper's friends. Elena and her family didn't have much time to themselves before Jasper pounced, talking about all the deals Ray had recently added and the new shipment of crazy, cool items. With the wild man distracted, I duck away to the elevator.

* * *

Piper and I sit in our living room quietly. When school let out today, I called Ray and said I'd be in late due to a family emergency. Of course, he asked about my mother in a suggestive way which made me cringe and honestly angry. Maybe if he knew what kind of person she is, he'd stop. We've been sitting here in silence due to Piper's inability to keep a conversation. Not to say she wasn't thinking. I could practically hear the gears grinding in her brain. Like me, she's probably worrying about how to tell Dad. In honesty, I'm not sure if I want him to come home. We'll just ruin his day.

From the corner of my eye, I see Piper's leg bouncing up and down. No doubt she's scared too.

"We don't have to do this today." I nudge Piper's shaking leg with mine.

She looks up from a place on the floor she'd been staring at to meet my gaze. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes but there's a clear effort. "Dad deserves to know. It's just weird..." Piper's eyes drift off again. Her fingers tap along on her knee caps. "I can't believe Mom would do that to him. I just...love Dad and would never want to hurt him and to think-" A squeak cuts off her voice and she covers her mouth. She looks at me with watery eyes.

"Piper, I-" But what do I say? "Come here,"

I open my arms and she falls on to me. Piper emits cries I've never heard from her before. Her small hands curl around the front of my shirt pulling me closer to her. Protectively, I tighten my arms. Closing my eyes, I sit my head on top of her's and I'm hit with the realization that my little sister is just fourteen years old. Her worries should consist of cute boys or girls, silly TV shows, and late nights with friends. She shouldn't be worried about our mother's infidelities. I don't want her to worry about this. Red, fury boils in the pit of my stomach. Mom shouldn't be making us worry like this. She's the adult.

The knob on the front door begins to jiggle before swinging open. "Oh, hey, Hen, didn't know you'd be home today," Dad walks in past us to the kitchen, setting his lunch box on the counter. He turns around with a smile that falls when he see his daughter. "Piper, what's wrong?" He asks like a father should. He strides to the couch and sits with us.

Piper pushes off me and sniffles. I hand her a few tissues from the coffee table. "Dad, we gotta talk." She says in a raspy voice.

Dad pulls a confused, pinched face. "Henry,"

Piper looks to me too. All wet, big puppy eyes from both of them. Why do I need to be the one to say something? Why is it me? Suddenly it feels as if there's a full staff working their way through my chest and stomach. My heartbeat thuds in my ears, and I almost believe I can see my eyes beating as well. I grab the couch cushion for comfort and support.

"Dad, we...we wanted to wait until we were sure. But now there's a lot of evidence. And..." Why didn't the words come out?

You're. Wife. Is. Cheating. On. You.

The words don't come out because I don't want it to be true.

"She's cheating on you." Piper blurts.

"Piper," I hiss.

"You weren't doing anything!" Her red face yells at me. Angry tears slide down her cheeks.

"What?" Dad's face was emotionless.

I close my eyes and flex my fingers on the cushion. "Mom's cheating on you. We've heard phone calls where she's talking to unknown men in really gross ways. She's always out drinking. She comes home drunk! She's never here!" I bit my lip before I say something I regret. When I look at Dad though, I wish I hadn't said anything.

Dad sits back from us and falls against the couch. His hand runs through his thinning hair and red starts to creep onto his cheeks. He takes a few meditative breaths before speaking. "Kids, I..." He wipes his hands on his pants and I can see dark spots from where he's sweating. Closing his eyes, he begins nodding his head. "I've had a feeling she was doing this."

Piper moves to be beside him and lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No, Piper, I'm sorry." He puts his arm around her. His eyes turn to me. "I'm sorry for not doing something sooner. I knew what was going on but...I didn't want to see it. Believe it."

I watch as the storm builds behind his grey eyes and a few tears slip out. Before I know it my vision is blurry. Dad holds out his hand and I grab on to it. Before I can really think, I realize I don't remember the last time I held my Dad's hand and I break. Fat tears fall down my face as I heave out breaths that won't come fast enough.

"Henry,"

I crawl across the couch and cuddle up to my Dad. Something I haven't done since I was twelve. My eyes close and I let myself cry. Soon I feel wet dripping on my hair. I hear my Dad sniffle and I feel more tears drop.

"I'm sorry I haven't done anything about her drinking." He says. "I foolishly thought it was going to go away."

* * *

A while later I'm laying in bed with dried tears all over my face. My head hurts and my eyes are swollen. Blinking hurts. I think about my Mom, Dad, Piper, Charlotte and Jasper. I think about the Kid Danger job. I've always said 'the Kid Danger' because sometimes he really doesn't feel like me. But that's the point. Its not me but someone better. Someone that wouldn't push his friends.

Charlotte's shocked, betrayed face rumbles in my brain. I roll over and press my face into the pillow to will the image away. But it stays. Her falling, her walking away. Her tears when I found her. I pinch my eyes shut, forcing tears out. A gasp mixed with a sob escapes me. My body begins to shake and sweat beads up on my neck and forehead. I don't want to be my mother. I don't want to be my mother.

I. Don't. Want. To. Be. My. Mother.

* * *

**thank you for everyone still waiting for this story. i apologize for a years wait. i hope you like what i have in store for this. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, this is Cheryl Gomez with Channel Six News." says the very attractive newscaster as she does every morning. I've had a huge crush on her since I was twelve. Every time I've been interviewed by her, being Kid Danger, I blush insanely under the mask and always have the biggest toothy smile.

"At 3:30 this morning, Elena Gilbert was reported missing. She was last seen crossing the street from Melbourne to Salvatore. She's five feet tall, dark brown hair-"

Piper gasps beside me when the photo of the girl appears on screen.

"She's in my grade! She's in my 3rd block!" Piper yells.

Oh my god.

"I saw her on Friday. She walked into the store." I whisper remembering her and her family.

"That would've been the day she went missing," She says. "You know, since it takes at least 24 hours to report a person."

A chill runs through my body at the possibility of her parents, Jasper, and me being the last people to see her. I have to go talk to Ray before school. Picking up my phone for the time I see its only seven. Ray couldn't possibly be awake but this was serious.

"Uh, Piper, I gotta go swing by work." I get up and grab my keys from the console table by the door.

"What do you mean? You're my ride!"

I spin back to her and tap my foot, putting my hands on my hips. "Piper,"

She rolls her eyes and looks to her phone. "Fine, I'll get a friend to take me."

"Thank you," I bow to her before walking out.

* * *

When I pull onto Thames street, I notice a cop car outside Junk'n'Stuff. I pull in behind them and park. Walking into the store, I see Ray, a cop, and an unknown man standing at the counter.

"Hey, kid," Ray says trying to conceal a confused face.

"Hey, what goes on?" I ask. My heart starts to speed up as I near the policeman. I always have this gut feeling that they know who Ray and I are.

Both men were dressed in the classic blue slacks and button up. Their badges shine from the lights in the room, almost blinding me. A man with thick framed black glasses and an Afro smiles at me.

"I'm Detective Shapiro," His voice was smooth and soft; trusting. "How are ya this morning?"

"Henry Hart, and I'm fine. What about yourself?" I can almost see the physical cringe when he clasps his hand onto my sweat soaked one. He shakes quickly before taking his hand back and wiping it on his shirt.

"Oh, just dandy. Do you know Ray or are you just a customer?"

"He's my second-in-command." Ray says with a smile that makes me beam. I get giddy when someone brags about me. It's like a dog wagging its tail; I almost always sit up and smile. "My left hand man,"

"Oh, that's great! Ray and I go way back, went to high school together."

I glance at his partner and know he's annoyed. This guy had a five o'clock shadow and tired eyes. He kept switching his gaze from his partner and the security monitors. He looked how I felt...dead. After my family's pity party yesterday, I couldn't help but create my own in my bedroom until late in the night. Standing here under the bright lights were making objects beat and pulse, I can't imagine what it'll be like at school.

"Oh, really," I force out. "Ray doesn't talk much about high school."

"There's a reason for it." I hear Ray say under his breath.

I look at him. He has his back turned to us doing what seems to be searching in a box. "Hey, Ray, can I help?"

"Yeah, do you know where the security tapes are from yesterday? For inside and outside."

I nod and walk behind the counter to get them.

"I can't believe you still use tapes. You're probably the only guy in town." said the unnamed partner.

Ray scoffs like he knows something magical about using tapes. "Well I guess we just like doing it the original way." He leans on the glass. "So have you guys got leads on the girl yet? Heard she was headed towards a bookstore on Salvatore,"

"There's not much to say." Detective Shapiro says shrugging. I turn back to them and set the four tapes on the counter. He picks them up. "But these tapes will sure help." He tapes them a few times with his fingers.

"Well, just hit me up if anything else is needed."

Detective Shapiro winks. "Of course, of course, let's go Parker." The silent cop follows after the Detective. That wink didn't help my nerves.

"Do you think they know who we are?" I ask Ray when the door shuts.

"No," He immediately says. Ray turns to me now, looking up and down. "You look a wreck. Why are you here?"

"For Elena! I just saw on the news. We gotta do something. This is the second kidnapping-"

"I know, and I got it. I'm just thinking." Ray makes his way to the back. I follow him.

"What are you thinking?"

Ray stops at the elevator and turns back. "Fine, I don't have any thoughts. But I did make an extra copy of those surveillance tapes." He says with a wicked smile.

"Good! We can go-"

"Nope," He grabs hold of my arm before I make it passed him. "You're going to school."

"I need-"

"I'll watch the tapes with Schwoz and make highlights. There's probably nothing on them. They said she was on Salvatore Street anyway."

"Ray, ple-"

"No, get out." Ray points to the front door sternly, eyebrows raised high.

* * *

I make it to school but not into the building. Something has me rooted to the seat. Glancing up at the school, I see our security man walking the perimeter, making sure no one was leaving cigarette butts in the parking lot, and that no kids were out smoking weed, skipping class, or having a panic attack.

A gasp runs through my chest with a sharp pain that makes me clench the skin above my heart. Closing my eyes, I try to breathe through my nose and out my mouth, but each release is gasps of air. My eyes squeeze shut and I lean forward. Without a thought, I recline the seat and lay back to curl into myself. Dad's words run through my head from last night, wondering how long he knew. The tears from last night return too. They fall harder when the images of Elena pops in my mind. Wishing I could go back and tell her parents to watch her all night. Last night I found the name of the boy that was kidnapped. Trevor Millton. He's only 11. I wonder how scared they are. How fast their hearts of beating from fear. If they're being feed. Trevor's been gone for almost five days. The body can't go without water for long.

I lay curled up and crying for a while, letting my mind slip into circle thoughts. Thinking about the kids dying, and about how I want to die. I wish it were cold enough to freeze me. I wouldn't need to deal with this if I were a ghost I think. But now, right here, my eyes burn and hurt. They feel tired from all the crying from the past twelve hours. Blindly, I reach in the back floorboard for a water bottle. After finding two, I take the cold bottles and press them on my eyelids. Some shuddering breaths come out from the sudden cold but I give in to the numbness it brings and sleep.

_*knockknockknock*_

...

...

_*knockknockknock*_

I peek with an eye over my shoulder to see Charlotte with a pinched face. Huffing a huge breath as I flip over, I raise the seat. When I open the door a warm breeze whips through almost shutting it again, Charlotte grabs a hold to open it wider.

"What are you doing?" She doesn't miss a beat.

"Taking a nap," The sun have risen a bit and I squint my eyes at her with a little smile. "What are you doing?"

"Checking if you're dead," She crosses her arms and leans against the door. "Officer Poke saw you and rather than yell at you, called for me to."

I snicker before letting my smile fall, remembering why I was taking nap. Charlotte sits on the concrete in front me. She wore jeans and a yellow shirt marked with little white sharks. Her hair was up showing off her dangling diamond flower earrings. I raise my finger to my ear and flip the lobe.

"Cute,"

She smiles and puts her hand to her ear too. I don't know if it's the heat outside but I could've sworn her cheeks looked tinted just then. "Thank you,"

I wave my hand at her, trying to be nonchalant. My fingers play with the frayed strings on the cut in my jeans. Another breeze comes through.

"What's going on?" She taps my shoes with her's.

I look down at her as I curl into my knees. "My-" I shield my eyes from her with my hand. "Things aren't great."

"I know, Henry. But I really believe that you and Ray-"

"Besides the obvious," I raise my voice. _She's wrong. She's wrong. _

Not wanting to get irritated, I close my eyes and try to control my breathing. Then the smell of orange blossoms come and I open my eyes again. Now Charlotte's standing in front of me, leaning against the door frame. Just a lot closer than before. Her doll eyes search over my face.

"What else is wrong?"

"My family," I could only manage a whisper. I didn't think she heard me until she reached with her hand and grabbed mine.

Squeezing my hand, she whispered back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head. She steps back and lets go of my hand. Whipping my head up, not ready to let go, I see her with her arms a little open. "Hug me then,"

Stepping out of the car, my legs feel wobbly. She grabs my waist and pulls me close. I put my arms around her and lay my head against hers. My chest swells and I can't breathe again. I gasp and she starts to rub her hand on my back. With all my muscles I want to relax and let her comfort me, but a shake runs through my body and I let my head fall to her shoulder. My fingers grip her shoulders while I try to steady myself.

"Charlotte," I gasp out.

Charlotte holds me tighter, bringing me down further. "I know, I'm sorry." She repeats a few times. "I wish it wasn't like this."

A few minutes pass before I know I can look her in the eyes again. I pull away and sit back in the car. She looks down at me with soft smile and squeezes my shoulder.

"Please, talk to me when you're ready, even if it's super late. Okay?"

I nod.

"Alright," She steps back. "I'm telling Ms. Polly in the office that you need ten more minutes and then you'll be in. You cannot miss school. Ray will have you're head."

I nod returning the smile. "Thank you,"

She nods too before turning to leave.

* * *

That afternoon Charlotte, Jasper, and I went straight to Junk'n'Stuff. Jasper took his post upstairs while Charlotte and I headed down to Ray and Schwoz.

"We watched almost seventeen hours of footage, and found nothing." Schwoz says popping a cheese puff in his mouth. He looked very tired while he rested his head on the table with the couch.

Charlotte puts her hands on her hips. "You guys suck." She walks to Ray who was sitting at the computer.

"We have nothing to work off of!" Ray stands to pace about the front of the room. Charlotte takes her usual seat at the computer. "If we had all those security tapes the police do, we'd be golden."

"Well you don't." Charlotte logs into the computer and begins pulling up websites and programs.

"Little girl, we won't be friends if you keep talking like that." Schwoz snaps his fingers at her.

"Are we friends?" She asks putting an emphasis on the first word.

Schwoz scoffs in annoyance. I laugh at them as I sit next to him. When I steal a few cheese puffs, he pats my hand away. "So how was school?" He asks as he does everyday like the dad he is.

"Lame," I tell him shoving the puffs in my mouth, grabbing more.

"He's just saying that because he lost at HORSE twice." Charlotte doesn't even look back as she sasses.

"Why do you gotta tell him?" I whine. Ray passes me for a third time while pacing. "Why don't you ask your detective friend for help again? He seemed nice."

"Shapiro?" Ray scoffs. "No, he won't help. Too loyal to the force," He mocks.

"I'm not. Charlotte, you think you can get into police records?" I ask.

The phone on the desk rings. Charlotte picks up without answering me or the phone. She just sits and listens.

Ray walks up to stand behind her chair. "What are you doing?" He whispers.

She holds a finger up signaling him to be quiet. Silently, she writes a couple things on a piece of paper with her fluffy blue pen. Before too long, Charlotte puts the phone down.

"I got cop information." She says holding the paper as if it was gold. "There's a lead."

Ray snatches the paper from her to read. He smiles at Charlotte. "Good job. She found out about a tip. The person said there'd be another kidnapping at Swellview Park."

"How'd you do that?"

"There's a cop at the precinct that I pay to give me tips, as long as when he calls me I stay silent. He said there's a chance the line is recorded." She shrugs. I smile at her with pride. As always, she's three steps ahead of the rest of us.

"How much you pay him?" I ask.

"100 or 200 depending on the case,"

"That's smart," Ray nods then he whips his head to her. "Whose money are you using?"

"Yours," She says with a smile. "You don't pay me that kind of money to use my own."

"I know that's why I asked! You can't-"

"Shouldn't we go to the park?" I ask stepping in. "See if they need help,"

Ray gives up on yelling at Charlotte to grab his bubblegum. I do the same. We head to the tubes to leave.

"Wait, you need to be sneaky. He said they were planning to set up around the perimeter and put decoys in. So look for a big van or something they'd be in." Charlotte warns.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The officer asks looking us up and down. He stood in the doorway of an unmarked black van parked near the back exit of Swellview Park. Two other cops are stuffed in behind him sitting at monitors.

"We figured you'd need the help and all." Captain Man says with a forced smile.

"Look, Captain Man," He leans against the door frame. "We don't need your help or your kid's. So go on back to the Bat Cave."

This happens a lot. We try to help and the police turn us away. They typically don't like us coming in and saving the day. Lately people have been gossiping about the police force and the hundreds of unsolved cases they set aside. Yesterday I even heard people saying Captain Man and Kid Danger were faster than the ambulances and the emergency teams. An elderly lady said we were the true heroes since we didn't get paid by the public. People in Bordertown and Neighborville were even chatting about wanting their very own Captain Man and Kid Danger.

Captain Man balls his fist before pointing a finger at the man. "Alright, loser-"

"Captain Man, how nice of you to join us?" Detective Shapiro says stepping out of an SUV. The car quickly speeds off after he shuts the door.

"Detective," He crosses his arms over his chest, looking up at the officer and smirking. "Just seeing how we could be of service,"

Detective Shapiro takes a sip from a Skyscraper Coffee cup. He smiles. "Of course, the more to help the better." He looks up at the van. "Evening, Officer Bladell,"

"Did you call him here?"

"No," Detective Shapiro pushes his glasses up his nose. "But we need the help if we want those kids back. You want those kids back, right, Officer?"

Officer Bladell says something under his breath as he backs into the van. Detective Shapiro hoists himself on the steps before turning back to us.

"How about you patrol the east side of the park near the woods? Also, if possible try to remain unseen. We don't want to tip this guy off."

Twenty minutes later, we're sitting in the woods. I found a fallen tree and took a space. We were at the edge of the woods and park, just barely hidden by low branches and leaves. For a moment I curse our red and blue suits for being so obnoxious and bright. I poke at the colorful fabric. To be honest, I don't think anything will happen tonight. The police department get tips like this all the time. But something must be different about this one. I wish Charlotte could get the written report instead of just word of mouth. We need a description of the voice. Was it a man, woman, or a child? Did they sound scared or cocky? Could they trace the call? Or was-

"Do you hear that?" Captain Man asks looking over his shoulder into the deep wood. I look with him.

Peering in the darkness, I see the over grown trees that have tangle together, vines, and even rope from old tire swings. I stare for a minute. "No, I don't hear anything."

Captain Man turns fully now to look into the woods too. I can see him really straining to mark out any noises that were animal, human, or vehicle.

"Hello," It was a far off echo. The voice was so faint I thought I made it up.

And then there's a wisp of white and I hear an echo of the word. I stand up, facing the direction. "I hear it now."

Captain Man begins marching to it and I follow him. I see another wave of white and start to move fasting.

"Hello," echoes around.

"Hello," I call back.

Branches break and another "hello" surfaces."

"Stay where you are," Captain Man calls. "Let's go, kid."

We run towards the noise and color. Thorns scratch my face and catch on my suit, I'm pretty sure ripping it harshly. My stomach feels bloated and large as I make it to a small meadow clearing. What was I expecting? I look around the area in excitement and terror. Then I notice a girl standing in a white gown near a black tree. Almost like ghost.

"Captain Man," She screams. The dark haired girl runs the remaining feet to crash into Captain Man. "Thank you. Thank you. I'm so cold! I've been running for hours."

"Shh," Captain Man hugs the girl back. "It's alright. You're safe with us."

She looks up to meet my eyes and smiles. "I knew you'd be the two to find me."

My mouth falls open and a lump forms in my throat. I force out words. "Elena Gilbert?"

Her smile doesn't falter. "Yes,"

* * *

**yes, it's robbie shapiro! **

**please review, follow, and/or favorite. more to come!**


End file.
